User blog:Magma MK-II/Arcade list
This is a list of Arcade title to serve as a guide. I used MAME as reference, so there may be stuff missing. Aicom/Yumekobo * Blazing Star * Prehistoric Isle 2 * Pulstar * Viewpoint Allumer * Mad Shark * Rezon * Zing Zing Zip Alpha Denshi/ADK * Equites * Ninja Commando * Sky Adventure * Sky Soldiers * Twinkle Star Sprites Athena * Daioh * Strike Gunner STG Atlus * Blaze On * ESP Ra. De. * Guwange * Wing Force Banpresto * Air Gallet * Gundhara * Macross Plus * Mazinger Z * Super Spacefortress Macross * Super Spacefortress Macross II Capcom * 1941: Counter Attack * 1942 * 1943: The Battle of Midway * 1943 Kai: Midway Kaisen * 1944: The Loop Master * 19XX: The War of Destiny * Carrier Air Wing * Eco Fighters * Exed Exes * Forgotten Worlds * Giga Wing * Giga Wing 2 * Legendary Wings * Mars Matrix: Hyper Solid Shooting * U.N. Squadron * Varth: Operation Thunderstorm * Vulgus Cave * Deathsmiles * Deathsmiles II: Makai no Merry Christmas * DonPachi * DoDonPachi * DoDonPachi Dai Fukkatsu * DoDonPachi DaiOuJou * DoDonPachi II: Bee Storm * ESP Ra. De. * Espgaluda * Espgaluda II * Fever SOS * Guwange * Ibara * Ketsui: Kizuna Jigoku Tachi * Muchi Muchi Pork * Mushihime-Sama * Mushihime-Sama Futari * Pink Sweets: Ibara Sorekara * Progear Data East * B-Wings * Boogie Wings * Darwin 4078 * Gondomania * Last Mission * Rohga Armor Force * Skull Fang * Super Real Darwin * Vapor Trail: Hyper Offence Formation Eighting/Raizing * 1944: The Loop Master * Armed Police Batrider * Battle Bakraid * Battle Garegga * Brave Blade * Dimahoo * Kingdom Grandprix * Soukyugurentai * Sorcer Striker Face * Nostradamus * Sand Scorpion Irem * Air Duel * Cosmic Cop * Dragon Breed * In The Hunt * Lethal Thunder * Mystic Riders * R-Type * R-Type II * R-Type LEO * X Multiply Jaleco * Argus * Cybattler * Desert War * EDF: Earth Defense Force * Exerion * Game Paradise: Master of Shooting * Gratia: Second Earth * P-47: The Freedom Fighter * Saint Dragon Kaneko * Air Buster: Trouble Specialty Raid Unit * Cyvern * Explosive Breaker * Heavy Unit * Sengeki Striker Konami * Ajax * Block Hole * Detana!! TwinBee * Gokujou Parodius * Gradius * Gradius II: GOFER no Yabou * Gradius III * Gradius IV: Fukkatsu * Gyruss * Juno First * Lightning Fighters * Parodius Da! * Salamander * Salamander 2 * Scramble * Sexy Parodius * Thunder Cross * Thunder Cross II * Time Pilot * TwinBee * TwinBee Yahoo! * Xexex Namco * Blast Off * Cosmo Gang the Video * Dangerous Seed * Dragon Saber * Dragon Spirit * Fighter & Attacker * Galaga * Galaga 3 * Galaga '88 * Galaxian * Gaplus * Phelios * Xevious Nichibutsu * Armed Formation * Mag Max * Moon Alien * Moon Cresta * Seicross * Terra Cresta * Terra Force * Ufo Robo Dangar NMK * Arcadia * GunNail * Hacha Mecha Fighter * Thunder Dragon * Thunder Dragon II * Zed Blade Psikyo * Dragon Blaze * Gunbird * Gunbird 2 * Samurai Aces * Sol Divide: The Sword of Darkness * Space Bomber * Strikers 1945 * Strikers 1945 II * Strikers 1945 III * Strikers 1945 Plus * Tengai Sammy * Change Air Blade * Viewpoint Sega * Astro Blaster * Aurail * Fantasy Zone * Fantasy Zone II: The Tears of Opa-Opa * Gain Ground * Gardia * Rafflesia * Star Jacker * Zaxxon Seibu Kaihatsu * Air Raid * Raiden * Raiden DX * Raiden II * Raiden Fighters * Raiden Fighters 2: Operation Hell Dive * Raiden Fighters Jet * Scion * Stinger * Viper Phase 1 SNK * Alpha Mission * Alpha Mission II * Bermuda Triangle * Chopper I * Ghost Pilots * HAL21 * Last Resort * Ozma Wars * Prehistoric Isle in 1930 * Sky Soldiers * The Next Space * Vanguard * Vanguard II Success * Cotton * Cotton 2 * Cotton Boomerang * Guardian Force * Psyvariar: Medium Unit * Psyvariar 2: The Will to Fabricate Taito * Acrobat Mission * Ashura Blaster * Asuka & Asuka * Chuka Taisen * Darius * Darius II * Darius Gaiden: Silver Hawk * Fighting Hawk * G-Darius * Gekirindan * Grid Seeker: Project Storm Hammer * Gun Frontier * Insector X * Kiki Kaikai * Metal Black * RayCrisis * RayForce * RayStorm * Return of the Invaders * Space Invaders * Space Invaders Anniversary * Space Invaders DX * Space Invaders Part II * Space Invaders '95: The Attack of Lunar Loonies * Super Space Invaders '91 * Twin Cobra II Technosoft * Hyper Duel * Thunder Force AC Tecmo * Eight Forces * Final Star Force * Gemini Wing * Raiga: Strato Fighter * Silk Worm * Star Force Toaplan * Batsugun * Dogyuun * Fire Shark * FixEight * Flying Shark * Grind Stormer * Hellfire * Out Zone * Slap Fight * Tiger Heli * Truxton * Truxton II * Twin Cobra * Vimana * Zero Wing Treasure * Ikaruga * Radiant Silvergun UPL * Atomic Robo Kid * Bio-Ship Paladin * Black Heart * Koutetsu Yousai Strahl * Omega Fighter * Task Force Harrier * US AAF Mustang Video System * Aero Fighters * Aero Fighters 2 * Aero Fighters 3 * Rabio Lepus * Sonic Wings Special * Turbo Force Visco * Andro Dunos * Captain Tomaday * Storm Blade * vasara * Vasara 2 Category:Blog posts